Yours, Arthur Weasley
by AndLearnToFly
Summary: It was valentines day. Molly wasn't expecting anything. She didn't even really want anything. She was a 5th year Gryffindor, and only had eyes for one guy. And why would the tall, handsome, charming Arthur Weasley know who she was?" Fluff and Fun.


_Fluff. Complete fluff. Worth it for the end, I think. _  
><em>Cheers for those who favourites, alert and review- You're lovely and I appreciate you. <em>

**Characters belong to the mighty, the magnificent and the truly magical J K Rowling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was valentines day. Molly wasn't expecting anything. She didn't even really want anything. She was a 5th year Gryffindor, and only had eyes for one guy.<br>Everytime he walked past she blushed like crazy, and she felt this swooping sensations that only could be tied to the fact he was the most good-looking person she had ever seen.  
>But he had no idea who she was.<br>Why would he, tall and handsome Arthur Weasley, know who she was? He was the year above her at Hogwarts. He was the captain of the Wizarding Chess Team, and she'd even heard it through the grapevine that he'd got some of the highest OWL scores in Muggle Studies and Ancient Ruins that Hogwarts had ever had. Everyone liked Arthur. He was one of the coolest guys in Gryffindor.

Molly sat with her friends on the far side of the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall. Valentines Day had fallen on a Sunday, so everyone was late to make it to breakfast and early to make sure they looked their best. Molly only picked at her kippers, bacon and eggs, drawing pictures in the tomato sauce with her fork.

Beatrice, Mollys best friend, had been talking basically nonstop for the past 10 minutes. Molly wasn't completely sure what she was talking about, but it seemed to be just a list of the alternative outfits for her lunchtime date with some boy from Ravenclaw. No one really cared, or was listening, but that didn't stop Beatrice...

A pool of Pumpkin juice spilt, and gathered next to Mollys plate, and she picked up her napkin to mop it up. Her hand stopped short when she realised something, well, unusual. Even for Hogwarts standards.

The liquid had formed itself into the words "Dearest Molly, Don't wipe me up please".

She giggled and looked up the table for anyone with a wand pointing at it, but saw on one doing such a thing. Beatrice clicked her fingers in Mollys face, "Are you even listening to me? Gosh Mols, sometimes you can be so distracted! This is actually really important".

"Oh yeah, Sorry. Was listening, uhm, I think the... last one... sounds, urh, good".

"You think so. I actually agree, Green really brings out my eyes and..."

Mollys eyes were drawn keenly back to the juice, which had changed to say "Happy Valentines Day, Beautiful" and then swiftly glided itself into a smiling face. She looked up at her friends, and made an appropriate noise in agreement for what ever was being discussed, then shifted her arm so that the liquid messenger was hidden from view.

"Would you perchance be free this evening?"

Molly wasnt quite sure who she was replying to, so simply nodded to the juice.

"Wonderful. Meet me in the entrance way. 7:30"

Mollys lips curled into a smile, and she blushed fiercely as she saw a final message.

"Yours, Arthur Weasley. X"

* * *

><p>A thousand thoughts swirlled relentlessly through her head. She's spent all afternoon deciding and redeciding on what to wear, and doing and redoing her firey red hair. She'd settled on her black ballet-flat shoes, and her forget-on-not blue dress. But now she wasn't sure that was the best decision. In fact she was sure it was possibly the worst thing to choose to wear. It was awful, and she looked awful, and she better run back upstairs and hide before he came.<p>

She'd taken a step, when her eyes caught a figure striding towards her. Tall and strong, with dark jeans on and a neat grey cardigan. He looked up from the floor, saw Molly and a grin spread across this face. When his eyes caught her they were lit up, and she fell into an instant calm.

He carried with him a wicker basket, and when he came close he indicated his hand towards the door.

"Molly- I'm so happy you came! Should we go?" said Arthur, through his smile.

Molly mad a small squeek in the back of her throat, ripped her eyes away from his perfect lips, and took a step outside.

"Good day?" Arthur asked, at completely ease.

"Yes. Urh, Thank You. Great day... You?"

"Fantastic day, Thanks Molly"

Arthur watched as Molly arranged her hands. The left in her pocket, the right swinging casually by her side. As they walk they both 'accidentally' bumped hands, and Arthur put his fingers in hers.

"Is that alright" He asked.

"Yes." Molly replied, flashing him a smile. "Thats lovely".

They went and sat down on the top of the hill, overlooking the lake. Arthur had wisely brought a picnic blanket with him, so they sat next to each other grinning like idiots and watching the sky turn from blue to pink, then orange, then red until it was a velvety black.

Arthur talked easily, and brought a quaint selection of cakes and sweets out of the picnic basket, along with Pumpkin Juice. They sat and discussed class, upcoming exams and the Quidditch World Cup that was coming up.

"I've always been well keen on the Chudley Cannons" admitted Molly.

"Me too! I know they've never won a world cup, or even got close, but they've just got something! A spark".

Molly fell silent, and leaned back on her elbows to look up at the stars.

Arthur reached over and took her hand, twining their fingers together and stroking her thumb with his.

"I think you're really special Molly. Haha, It took me so much courage to ask you out this morning! To be honest, I've wanted to ask you out for ages".

Molly didn't know what to say. She glanced over at him and swallowed. "Urh, Thanks? Arthur. I'm ... I'm really happy you did".

"Really?"

Molly laughed. "Really, I had no idea you even knew who I was!"

"Oh. Well I do. And I'd really like to get to know you more. If thats okay?"

"More than okay. Its so lovely, Arthur, now that we know that we have so much in common! Apart from just being the only two red-heads at school, Haha!"

* * *

><p>They stepped up the the Fat Lady, lucky not to be caught out of their dorms and with eyes sparkling.<p>

"Password?"

"Beautiful" Said Arthur, turning to Molly.

"Incorrect." The Portrait replied.

"I don't care" answered Arthur, looking directly in Mollys eyes. "Tonight was lovely. Molly, You're so beautiful".

Molly took a sharp intake of breath, and her eyes fluttered closed and Arthur leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She dropped her bag, and flung her arms around his neck and his glided along her waist.

"GET A ROOM!" erupted from the common room, and the Fat Lady giggled from her frame which she had swung forward in order to show the remaining Gryffindors lying around on couches and finishing homework a view of the couple.

Molly tore her lips away, and with a fiery look in her eye yelled back into the room "Oh you go get a room! One more disturbance and I'll curse you, Smith!"

Arthur laughed into her ear, and murmured "Embarrassed are we?"

"Never. I'm perfectly allowed to be out here. Out here kissing my boyfriend".

Their eyes met, and they grinned as they climbed into the door way, feeling very pleased with themselves. Very pleased indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Weasley. What a smooth talker!<strong>

_Again, Thanks to those who Review, Alert and Favourite. You make the time put in all worth while!_

_Thinking of doing a second or third chapter... What do you think? Any ideas?_


End file.
